


Im-peached: Eat the rich, feed the hungry

by Supernaturalfan01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Rubs, Bloating, Cas eats a peach, Digestion, Eat a peach, Eating Peaches, Farting, Gas - Freeform, Peaches - Freeform, Starvation, Starving, Stomach Growling, Swelling stomach, Vore, dream - Freeform, eat the rich, human cas, hunger, upset stomach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalfan01/pseuds/Supernaturalfan01
Summary: A random idea... a dream about a poor man who literally eats the richThe saying “Eat the rich, feed the hungry” becomes a reality after a villainous rich man from the supernatural universe accidentally finds himself “Im-peached” or rather turned into an actual peach after a curse turns an unfortunate, random, villainous rich man into a big, fat, juicy peach!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Im-peached: Eat the rich, feed the hungry

A dream about a poor man who literally eats the rich.

The saying “Eat the rich, feed the hungry” becomes a reality after a villainous rich man from the supernatural universe accidentally finds himself “Im-peached” or rather turned into an actual peach after a curse turns an unfortunate, random, villainous, rich man into a big, fat, juicy peach!

Unfortunately newly human and clueless Cas eats a huge, giant, bad, rotten peach and gets a stomachache...

Cas falls asleep and dreams that he suddenly finds himself human again, he is human, homeless and hungry. With little to no grace left Cas is helpless and clueless and on the streets.

The newly human finds himself very hungry, wandering the streets searching for his next meal.

He was starving, his stomach was empty inside, he was starving.

The hunger inside him was growing stronger by the minute.

The churning of his stomach was restless hunger was knotting at his stomach.

His empty stomach was growling for food!

GRRROOOWL!

Trying to ignore his hunger, as his stomach only made it worse, his stomach made more noises louder and longer growls of hunger.

His stomach wouldn’t stop growling, his stomach was growling nonstop all day and he had no food to dull his hunger.

Nonstop growls continued to arise inside him he couldn’t fight it anymore.

He walks around the cold, dirty, city streets searching for scraps of food.

He finally comes across a huge rotten old peach laying by a trash can, the peach looks so delicious.

He mangled to find the biggest, fattest, plump, ripe, juicy peach there is.

The peach was big, plump and juicy it was a little soft and a bit slimy on the inside but it still looked eatable.

Beggars can really be choosers, and he couldn’t remember the last time he ate a decent meal before.

He thought about leaving it until his stomach spoke up growling super loudly and really long in protest reminding him of his hunger. The sweet smell of the plump peach reached his nose setting off a reaction in his stomach.

GRRRRRRRRRRRR! A huge, mean, enormous stomach growl made a really loud noise, then more monstrous rumbling noise emitted from his empty stomach ROOOOAAAAR!

He eats the peach unaware of what he was really doing

He picked up the soft peach and put it up to his mouth and opened his jaw extra wide.

He bit into the skin of the fruit, his is hot mouth, warm breaths flowing over the flesh of the delicious, sweet fruit.

His teeth come crashing down onto the plumed flesh of the fat peach biting into the backside of the peach near the part that looked like a butt.

As warm saliva starts coving the fruit as he tosses the tasty bits of fruit around in his hot, wet mouth.

He started chomping on the plumped fruit, and the juices begin squirting out of the fruit.

Teeth start ripping the skin off and chewing the flesh apart lapping up the sweet juices.

He began swallowing down the juice as it trickles down his throat, the throat mussels were squeezing the remains of the fruit down his throat.

The rich fruit was filling the empty void in his belly, and nursing his weak body.

After Cas ate a huge, giant peach.

His skinny, thin stomach began to swell out, his full stomach rounds and pushes forward, growing bigger, his round, plump belly jiggled, he was fat and full.

BUUUURRRRRP!

An explosive, huge, giant, enormous, massive, obnoxious, burp! A Victory belch, a triumphant belch fit for a champion left his mouth, the burp smelled like fresh peaches.

His stomach shrinks some, the mussels relax and the stomach tightens some after such a big, huge, monster burp.

“AHHH! That hit the spot”.

Finally feeling full.

“My stomach never felt so full before, I’m so bloated”.

“This was the best peach, or rather best meal I ever ate!”

A big bellied man walks past patting his huge, round stomach, rubbing the rounded dome of his big, round belly.

His huge stomach began to digest. His stomach started gurgling really loud as digestion took place. His gurgling gut quickly got to work and stared working on the fruit inside him digesting the sweet fruit in his bloated stomach.

His stomach soon made short work of the peach inside his belly. He was massaging his enormous, fat and full belly and burping out another huge, rumbling, monstrous, thunderous burp.

Pats his slightly bloated belly in satisfaction and hums to himself eyes rolling to the back of his head in delight.

The peach did however leave a bad, bitter taste in his mouth.

The peach was resting in the pit of his, the man’s swollen stomach.

The peach was digesting inside the man’s, ex angel’s stomach.

His stomach works on digesting it’s contents.

The stomach was churching rapidly.

The fruit was reduced the mashed up fruit to a warm, mushy, soupy mess.

His stomach digestive fluids, burn, hot flesh.

His stomach was gurgling loudly, swimming in bubbling acids.

Everything inside the man’s stomach was soon turned into a mushy paste, heavy lump inside the mans large, round stomach, his stomach was growling, rumbling, loud again, this time making strange gurgling noises.

He was rubbing his rounded belly, he had a big stomachache, and indigestion, from eating that huge peach!

There was lots of burping and stomach churning.

His stomach grumbling, bloating, cramps, upset stomach.

His stomach gurgles sickly letting out a mean GRRRRRRR!

He was clutching to his stomach, and moaning in pain.

His belly was grumbling he had belly pain, his gassy gut was rumbling, inside his upset stomach.

He had a bad case of indigestion.

He gets really bad gas and diarrhea, he had really bad diarrhea and was in desperate need to take a crap.

He had bad gas and was farting up a storm of unpleasant and obnoxious gas.

He tried to hold it in but it only made matters worse as trapped gas bubbles grew bigger, heavier and gassier inside him.

The gas was really rumbling around inside him even louder and came out as a huge, rumbling, disgusting, dangerous, deadly, unholy, ungodly fearsome monstrosity, hell of a fart.

He farts really loud, rips a huge, smelly, really loud, long fart that reeks of rotten peaches.

PUUUUUUUUUFFFF!

He mumbled “Peachy”

He was patting his swollen belly and walking away wobbling down the street with a big, full belly and a smirk on his face.

The peach soon became a small layer of pudgy fat on his belly and more fat down on his lower area, bulging out his huge junk.

Cas wakes up from this offal dream to the smell of something sweet and very familiar.

Sam and Dean had a bowl fresh cut peaches and cream.

Cas loved peaches and didn’t want to turn down a sweet offer from his best friends, so he picks up a slice of peach and dipped the sweet smelling fruit into the cool, white, fluffy whip cream and bites into the delicious orange fruit moaning to himself and grinning.


End file.
